Tomari vs Suguru Matayoshi
Tomari saw someone and whileing he was walking in soul society and opened and went through the teleporter and than Tomari went though and said '' to the person who are you '' the person said '' my name is Suguru Matayoshi '' and than Tomari said '' it you ok lets fight '' and than Tomari went forward and kicked him and Suguru lot some damage and then Tomari went behind Sugura was so shocked of his speed it didn't even catch up to his eyes and then Tomari took his sword out clashed him so hard that made him said '' you are strong very strong'' and then Tomari went forward and used cero and destroyed so many places in his place with just one cero and than Tomari throwed some rock so that could be it deconyed and attacked him and Suguru dodged the attack and Suguru said said '' my turn now'' and then Tomari said to his ears '' sorry but I already traped you '' and Suguru had so many spiritual wires so that he can't escape and Suguru said '' you really are smart '' and then Tomari said '' you can't escape now'' and then Suguru said '' attack me'' and Tomari went behind him and attacked him and Suguru got lots of blood behind him and Suguru said '' this is my world so your traps dosen't effect'' and then the traps disappear and then Suguru a''ttacked him Tomari but Tomari Sonido behind him and then said I knew the exactly same movement you would do and that also was my deconyed so '' all the wires traped his body and then Tomari went infront of Suguru and attack and bleeding non stop and Suguru said '' damn you '' and then Suguru said '' I will release my shikai and Tomari said '' ok me to'' The Tomari and Suguru Shikai Tomari said '' I will be first Shoot down traitor Jigoku no Hoshu'' '''then Suguru said '' ok if you did I will to '''Inyō ''and then Tomari used his bullet '''Shi no dangan '''and then Suguru missed '' and destroyed lots and lots in the place and then Suguru used '''Emotion Detection '''and then Tomari said '' your shikai dosen't effect me and then Tomari went close to him and used '''Hoshu no me '''and got quite a bit of damage and then Suguru went behind Tomari actually Tomari was behind Suguru and then Tomari attacked with his fist and crashed him km away and then Tomari went top in this place and used cero and attack Suguru and made him badly hurted and then used hado number 96 to finsh it off and Suguru lost and then Suguru said '' who are you '' Tomari said '' I am the strongest royal guard and also the soul king but now I am not the soul king because ''I betrayed soul society and Suguru said '' darn it why did I had to fight you I knew I was going to lose and then '' Tomari said '' I won't kill you '' and Suguru said '' I will bring you back '' and then Tomari came back.